Eternal Death Note
by Alyssameep
Summary: The daughter of Touta Matsuda finds a Death Note and decides to finish what Kira started...Near/OC


**Eternal Death Note**

_**~Prologue~**_

It wasn't supposed to be this way. Ever since Dad had told me the story of Light Yagami, I told myself that I would never become that power-crazy. That I would never want to be the deity of a world. It all seemed so stupid; why would you want to be someone like that? Someone crazy enough to kill criminals even though murder is against nature's laws?

I told myself that. Every day ever since I heard the story. And yet, temptation gave in.

I found one. I found a Death Note. One of my own, a Death Note of my own.

And I'm going to finish what Light Yagami started.

_**~One~**_

**The human whose name is written in this note shall die.**

It all started when Chiyo Matsuda had been walking down the street, just minding her own business. Few people walked now, since it was 2027, but Chiyo still wanted to. After all, it was a way to get exercise, given that she hardly did get any, except for tennis practice.

Another ordinary day for Chiyo was coming to a close. She sighed, looking up at the sky. Nothing new ever happened. She was beyond smarter than her father, that she knew for a fact; he always said that she took after her mother's side of the family, but how could she when she didn't even know who her own mother was or her family for that matter? Touta Matsuda, her father, had told her that her mother had run away from them shortly after Chiyo had been born. This angered Chiyo to the point where she felt like she could cry if she allowed herself to; how could her own mother abandon her own child? Did she not care at all of what would become of her? Chiyo closed her eyes, shaking, standing in front of a shop.

Her mother was pure evil. Chiyo could gather that much for herself, even if Matsuda was deluded into thinking that her mother wasn't bad at all. Chiyo knew the truth, and that was all she needed. One day she would hunt down her mother and interrogate her, but now, Chiyo had to get home before Matsuda would worry. Sighing again, she continued walking down the street until she heard something fall into an alley beside her.

Chiyo backed up a bit, her head turned so it was looking in the alley. It was abandoned, and it looked like no one, not even a hobo, lived there. Chiyo took two steps into the alley, carefully scanning for trespassers anyways: no sign of any.

She took a few more steps until she was right next to the dumpster that looked like it hadn't been used since 2009. Next to it on the dirty ground lay a notebook, black as night, with writing on top of it. Chiyo picked it up and blew off the dust before examining what was written there on the cover.

_Death Note._

Jumping, Chiyo accidently dropped the notebook. Her breathing came faster and faster.

That couldn't be the notebook that Matsuda had told her about so many times. There was no way that a notebook like that could have made its way into the human world. Chiyo hadn't even believed Matsuda when he told her the story (even countless times) of Light Yagami, aka Kira. Chiyo shivered. This was too ironic.

Slowly, Chiyo picked up the notebook and continued reading the list of rules on the inside flap.

**This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind while writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name won't be affected.**

Well, this didn't even seem legit at all, at least to Chiyo. Even this was a notebook of death, why would they have such rules like that? Wouldn't they want to kill as many people as possible?

Oh, what was she saying? There is no such thing as a Death Note!

**If the cause of death is written within the next 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen.**

**If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack.**

Well, wasn't that consistent and pretty obvious to track. If people kept dying of heart attacks then it would be easy to understand the pattern, even to stupid people like her father, Matsuda. Chiyo shook her head. Hopefully the former Kira had not been that dumb.

And yet…it was smart at the same time. It was like a signature as to who killed that person. Anyone who knew who Kira was knew he usually killed by a heart attack.

**After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds.**

That was utterly preposterous to Chiyo. What kind of rule was that, to time you into writing out the death of someone? Chiyo thought that it was too complicated for something that should be as simple as a Death Note. Even though she did not believe in its powers, she thought it couldn't hurt to write a name in it. After all, it could just be her dad tricking her.

Taking out a pen, Chiyo opened the notebook to a fresh page. She breathed in the fumes of the freshness before sliding down the side of the dumpster. Who should she "kill"?


End file.
